The present invention relates to scissors, and more particularly to motorized scissors.
Various scissors are manufactured, and widely used for cutting different materials. A normal scissors generally comprises two opposing blades, each having a looped handle, which are pivoted together in the middle so that they work against each other as it is closed on the paper, cloth, etc. to be cut. The performance of a scissors is determined according to the sharpness of the blades and smoothness of the scissors action, and the cutting speed of a scissors is determined according to the length of the blades and the frequency of opening and closing the blades. There are also described electrical scissors specifically designed for industrial use, which cut materials automatically at a high speed. However, these electrical scissors are designed for vertical cutting only. Further, operating these electrical scissors is not easy. One must be properly trained before using these electrical scissors.